1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction templates. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile construction template for creating large segments of structural lattice framework that is used in warehouses that store barrels.
2. Background
Support frames have long been used for supporting barrels of distilled spirits that are aged at wineries and distilleries. The interconnected lattice-work creates support racks on which rows of barrels are placed. This lattice-work has to be exceptionally strong as often several stories of racks are contained in each warehouse for housing thousands of barrels, each barrel weighing hundreds of pounds. The barrel racks must enable the barrels to be stored in an organized fashion, due to the need periodic relocation of each barrel during the ageing period, and to provide ultimately for removal of the barrels from the warehouse. It is well-known in the art that a certain amount of airflow is necessary between the barrels to promote proper maturation of the spirits and that uniformity of the racks will aid in maintenance of the desired airflow. Also, the supporting framework of these barrel racks is constructed using a series of almost identical segments of post and beam frames, that run parallel and that are stacked one frame upon another inside a warehouse.
A common method of constructing lattice-work is through the use of skilled carpenters inside the barrel warehouse. Each piece of the lumber used to make barrel support structures would be cut and assembled piece by piece inside the warehouse. To accelerate the construction, a need exists for a mobile construction template.
The prior art methods for hand-assembling the lattice-work did result in the racks being constructed in proper form, but the costs were high due to the wasted materials, hours of labor, and the need for carpenters with the requisite skills in the method. Wasted materials result from the individual construction of each element of the lattice-work, from sawing off the vertical support members, to fit and provide attachment to the horizontal barrel support members. Hours of hand labor were spent to orient and manually assemble the components of the lattice-work. Furthermore, skilled construction laborers are required since proper sizing and fit of each rack is necessary to achieve a level rack with the desired rack spacing, which allows for the periodic rotation and relocation of the barrels. In addition, when expansion of an existing warehouse is desired, the skilled labor force would have to work within the temperature and humidity conditions within the warehouse.
The present invention provides a construction template system designed to create full lattice segments on a mobile unit, which enables the construction of support frame and their placement for use in barrel warehouses, thereby reducing the production inefficiencies experienced through manual construction, and assembly inside a barrel warehouse.